Ojo por ojo en el amor
by shalicia Cullen
Summary: Bella, la tipica chica nerd de la escuela, es humillada por el amor de su vida, Edward. 4 años después ella regresa a Forks transformada en una nueva mujer buscando su venganza. AH.
1. prefacio

**hola a todas!**

**este es un nuevo fic...esperamos les guste ya saben dejen un rr si nos emociona mucho saber que opinan!**

* * *

**Prefacio**

**Bella POV:**

Estaba lista para otro día de escuela en la primaria de Forks. El día estaba nublado, cosa poco inusual en un lugar como Forks, e incluso aunque no me gustaba mucho la lluvia ni el frío ya me estaba acostumbrando a este clima.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, aunque prefiero Bella, no se de donde se les ocurrió a mis padres un nombre como ese, tengo 13 años y vivo en un pequeño pueblo en Washington llamado Forks.

Para que ocultar la verdad, soy una persona poco sociable, tengo pocos amigos, por no decir ninguno, Ángela ha sido como mi hermana desde, veamos, desde que tengo uso de razón y es la única en toda la escuela que me dirige la palabra.

Y como no serlo, quien le hablaría a una chica tan normal como yo, porque eso es lo que soy normal, para no caer en adjetivos más bajos, no soy nada especial y no veo nada atrayente en mi, soy una típica chica normal, bueno una típica chica nerd normal.

Mi cabello es de color chocolate, bueno esa maraña que crece en mi cabeza a la que otros llaman cabello, porque eso es lo que era, una maraña que por el bien de los demás debería estar todo el día amarrado en una coleta.

Mis ojos son de un muy común chocolate, aunque creo que no importa mucho el color de mis ojos dudo que alguien haya sido capaz de verlos ocultos en esos monstruos oculares, comúnmente llamados lentes, e incluso aunque no los llevara puestos, mis ojos eran tapados por un pavimento de cejas superpobladas, ganándome incluso que algunos de los chicos de la escuela me llamaran Frida. **(para las que no saben Frida era una pintora mexicana, busquenla en google para ver a lo que nos referimos)**

Pero no importaba mucho como me llamaran, yo estaba feliz de cómo soy, bueno feliz no es la palabra, cómoda queda mucho mejor.

Me gusta mucho el patinaje artístico y leer, novelas principalmente, mis obras favoritas son los clásicos de Disney y una que otra novela policíaca de esas que le gustaban a mi vecina.

Hoy hacía mucho frío, por lo que opte por ponerme mi chaqueta favorita, que me había regalado mi papá, que dejaba cubierto mi abrigo rosa de Ariel, que quedaba a juego con mis pantalones de mezclilla.

Me miré en el espejo, regalándome una enorme sonrisa que dejaba ver el enorme aparato odontológico que mi dentista me obligo a usar. Siempre con mi pensamiento positivo de la mañana… _bueno, puede ser peor._

-adiós Bells- se despidió mi padre mientras me bajaba de su patrulla.

Todos estos años habíamos sido mi papá y yo, siempre juntos desde que mi mamá murió cuando yo tenía 2 años, y aunque nunca fuimos muy expresivos en nuestros sentimientos, no cabía duda para ninguno de los dos, que teníamos un muy fuerte lazo.

-adiós papá- le dije- nos vemos en la salida.

-Que te vaya bien hija, te quiero- me gritó antes de salir del estacionamiento ganándome las burlas de todos mis compañeros.

-Adios belli- imitó con voz melosa la voz de mi papá, uno de los chicos populares, que se llamaba Mike.

-Hey Frida- era tyler, el autor de ese sobrenombre- porque no me regalas uno de tus cuadros, oí que eras muy famosa- y como era de esperarse todo el colegio estalló en risas.

-Tyler, ya déjala en paz- le dijo la voz de mi sueño, el niño más lindo y dulce de todos, siempre ahí para defenderme, Edward Cullen- es que acaso eres idiota no vez que su papá es el jefe de policía, quieres ir preso- bromeó ganándose las carcajadas de todos sus amigos.

Desde que tengo uso de memoria he estado completamente enamorada de Edward Cullen, era el chico más guapo de toda la escuela, era dulce, amable y cariñoso, y aunque no lo demostrara o no me lo hubiera dicho, yo sabía que todas esas bromas y groserías era solo una pantalla para sus amigos, yo podía ver al verdadero Edward, yo podía ver al chico dulce y amable que de verdad era.

-Oye Edward- lo llamaba Jasper, su mejor amigo- quizás podamos ir a la playa- oh no ya se lo que se venía, el chiste de la semana- incluso Bella nos dejaría usarla como tabla de surfear.

-Edward, Jasper, dejen a Bella en paz- llegó a nosotros la estruendosa voz del hermano mayor de Edward, Emmett, que ya estaba en su ultimo año en la preparatoria.

Como Emmett dijo, amos se alejaron, llevándose con ellos a todos los demás.

-Bella te encuentras bien- me preguntó con una mirada alarmada- peque no llores.

No me había dado cuenta de que lagrimas traicioneras bajaban por mis mejillas, hasta que me di cuenta que caían al suelo.

-estoy bien- le aseguré con voz ahogada- no es nada que no hay pasado antes.

-Hablaré con ellos hoy- me dio mientras acariciaba tenuemente mi mejilla- no deberían tratarte así.

-No esta bien- no quería que Edward estuviera molesto conmigo – descuida te juro no me importa.

-De acuerdo- me contestó no tan convencido.-pero avísame si necesitas cualquier cosa.

-esta bien- le regale una de mis mejores sonrisas, rezando para que me saliera natural, cosa que creo logré ya que Emmett salió directo a su bloque.

…

Ya era la hora del almuerzo, desgraciadamente Ángela no pudo asistir hoy ya que tenia gripe, por lo que ese día tuve que enfrentarme sola a el grupito de los populares.

Estaba de camino al casillero para dejar los libros de mi última clase e ir a la cafetería a comer mi almuerzo. Por alguna razón todos estaban reunidos alrededor del pasillo de mi casillero, cosa que no me dio muy buena espina, pero lo dejé pasar.

Todo pasó en cámara lenta, cuando abrí mi casillero, un roedor salto hacía mi pelo, enredándose en ese, todo en mundo estalló en risas mientras yo saltaba y gritaba ya que era alérgica a los roedores, mi cabeza empezó a dolerme y mis ojos ardían, todos en el colegio seguían riéndose, todos y ninguno venía para poder ayudarme.

Edward se acercó a mí y por un segundo vi como todo se iluminaba, sabía que el vendría a ayudarme, sabía que si había un buen chico de verdad, por un segundo porque no dudó dos veces en tirarme a la cara el refresco de uva que tenía en la mano.** (para las que ven glee, es esa cosa morada que siempre le tiran a los quicos del club)**

Después de unos minutos el ratoncito salió de mi cabeza y yo caí en la inconciencia.

…

Me desperté desorientada y un poco mareada pero conciente de lo que había sucedido.

Abrí lentamente mis parpados, e inmediatamente reconocí el lugar, era mi casa.

-¿Bells?-era mi papá que estaba en el sofá al lado mío- bells tesoro, estas despierta

-papá- susurré con voz seca- ¿papá que pasó?

-bella que susto me has dado- se acercó más y acarició mi cabello- ya todo pasó pequeña.

-papá yo…-pero no pude seguir las lagrimas no dejaban que me expresara bien.

-Bella- repentinamente su voz cambió a un tono serio que hizo que me preocupara- el director me contó que pasó. Me he quedado pensando y pienso que es mejor para todos si te mudas con tu tía a Arizona.

-pero papá…

-entiende Bells- intentó razonar conmigo- necesitas una mujer que te oriente y te ayude, necesitas aprender a ser fuerte y no dejarte intimidar por nada ni nadie.

Y en ese momento las palabras de mi padre me dieron una idea, me iría si, pero reresaría para poder cobrar todo lo que ellos me hicieron, regresaría mas fuerte, y haría pagar a Edward Cullen todo el daño que me hizo, aunque eso significase matar a mi corazón.

-Claro papá- le dije convencida por sus palabras y por el nuevo plan de mi vida- haré lo que me dices.

_Ojo por ojo y diente por diente Edward Cullen. _

_

* * *

_**ya saben dejen un rr! estamos muy emocionadas cuando publicamos un nuevo cap y nos llena de ansias saber que les gusta!**

**actualizaremos lo más pronto posible!**


	2. Regreso

Capitulo 1:

Ya era el momento, todo se resumía a este día, por fin había regresado dispuesta a todo para cumplir mi objetivo.

Estábamos de vuelta en Forks, 4 años después de ese día, y debo admitir que muchas cosas han cambiado después de ese día.

Había cambiado completamente mi apariencia cuando me fui a vivir con mi tía y mi prima a Phoenix, Arizona. Mi pelo. Ahora liso gracias a unos tratamientos y planchas seguía siendo del mismo color chocolate solo que ahora cayendo más largo por mi espalda.

Hace poco más de 2 años había comenzado a usar lentes de contacto y aunque aun mantenía unos lentes guardados no los usaría para mis planes.

Debo añadir que mi antes montículo de cejas se habían convertido en dos líneas bien definidas del mismo color de mis ojos y cabellos.

Y aunque muchos aseguraban que me había convertido en una nueva persona, yo todavía mantengo mis gustos y obvies favoritos.

Por ejemplo, aún me gusta leer, no los mismos géneros, por su puesto, ahora prefiero las novelas feministas y de ciencia ficción.

Y en cuanto al patinaje, aún lo practicaba había conseguido un empleo como maestra en una pista de patinaje en Port Angeles y seguía encantándome como la primera vez, era la razón por la que había desarrollado tan buen cuerpo, porque debo agregar que mi cuerpo de tabla había desaparecido con una rutina de ejercicios y un cambio hormonal retrasado.

Incluso podía hacer alarde de mis curvas y pechos que se habían desarrollado notablemente.

-Oye Bella date prisa- gritó mi prima Alice desde el otro lado de la puerta del baño- no tenemos todo el tiempo, he dejado tu ropa encima de la cama debes apresurarte para poder arreglar tu pelo.

Y ese pequeño tornado de energía era mi prima Alice, hija de mi tía Mary, ella se había convertido en parte esencial de mi vida, me ayudó mucho en mi proceso de cambio y me ha dado todo su apoyo en mi venganza, ambas nos queríamos como si fuéramos hermanas.

Mi tía Mary era una mujer muy reservada y ostentosa, le gustaban los lujos y las extrenticidades, pero no cabía duda de que era una muy buena persona, en estos años que pasamos juntas yo le había cogido mucho cariño y cuando le conté de mis planes de volver a Forks y la razón de por qué lo hacía no los pensó dos veces y empacó todo para que todas viviéramos allá e incluso, no se cómo convenció a mi padre para que nos acompañara a vivir con nosotras en su mansión, no se como lo logró mi padre era un hombre que odiaba los lujos, supongo que son cosas de hermanos.

…

-repasemos de nuevo-le dije a mi prima de camino a la preparatoria.

Ambas teníamos 17 años e íbamos en el mismo grado, habíamos conseguido nuestros horarios con casi las mismas clases excepto Biología y literatura.

El próximo año saliéramos a la universidad, Alice aseguraba que quería convertirse en una famosa diseñadora y viajar por toda Europa para aprender todo lo que se necesita para serlo.

Yo en cambio siempre había querido convertirme en una gran escritora aunque con un empleo como editora o periodista me bastaba.

-Déjame ver- puso su dedo índice en la barbilla haciendo gesto de estar pensando- Nuestro objetivo principal es Edward Cullen, aunque ese es tuyo- me señaló- luego le sigue Jasper With…withjj…

-Withlock.-le repetí- ese mismo Jasper Withlock.

-Como sea- movió su mano restándole importancia –luego le sigue Mike Newton, y Tyler se te olvidó su apellido.

-Exacto- había olvidado el apellido de Tyler pero dudo mucho que importe.- recuerda nuestro objetivo –ya habíamos llegado al estacionamiento y todas las miradas estaban en nosotras- haremos que todos ellos caigan en nuestras encantos…

-y luego los mandaremos a volar- terminó ella la frase mientras salía del carro que mi tía me había regalado de 16, ya que su querido Porsche aún no llegaba a la ciudad.

Mientras caminábamos a la oficina en busca del mapa de la escuela podía ver todas las miradas, mayormente masculinas en nosotras, lo que me dio cierta confianza, ya no era la misma chiquilla estúpida de años atrás, había cambiado y esta vez no dejaría que nadie me pisoteara.

Llegamos a la recepción y la secretaria nos entregó nuestros horarios y un mapa del campus, mi primera clase era biología y la de Alice era historia, por lo que ambas nos encaminamos a nuestras aulas.

…

La clase pasó volando, habíamos hecho esa práctica antes en Arizona, por lo que yo estaba absuelta de hacerla. Luego que tocara el timbre para la siguiente clase, todos salieron mientras yo ordenaba mis libros tranquilamente.

-Hola preciosa- una voz "seductora", nótese el sarcasmo me sacó de mi ensoñación para poder darme la vuelta- eres nueva dulzura, quizás te pueda enseñar todo lo que necesitas ver.

No pasé por alto el doble significado s sus palabras, cuando volteé la vista me encontré con un muchacho rubio, de ojos azules y tez clara, no necesitaba los lentes para reconocerlo de inmediato, era Mike Newton, recuerdo que siempre me molestaba con mi cabello y lentes.

-No gracias- le respondí con voz cortante- ya he visto todo, y créeme que no me sorprende- salí de rápido del salón y entré de inmediato a mi otra clase que afortunadamente compartía con Alice.

…

Ya era la hora del almuerzo y Alice y yo nos habíamos sentado en una mesa alejada de los demás hoy era día para analizar el terreno, ya mañana veríamos quienes eran nuestros amigos y quienes no.

La cafetería estaba organizada como todas las cafeterías normales, los populares en el centro, donde estaban las porritas y los deportistas.

Había un grupo de chicas que parecían recién salidas de un burdel barato… no espera…ese eran sus uniformes…las recordaba bien era Tanya y su sequito de gatitas amaestradas, las recuerdo, creo que se llamaban Jessica, Lauren, y otras ahí que nos pude reconocer.

La pobre Tanya parecía otra, sus pechos parecían que iban a explotar en cualquier momento, su trasero era tan grande que aseguro si se caía volvería a estar de pie por inercia, definitivamente tenía grabada la palabra "silicona" en su frente.

Estaban acompañada por los jugadores de Fútbol, parecían Neardentales comiéndoselas con los ojos, puaj! Que clase de belleza era esa.

Pude reconocer del grupito a Tyler y Mike, pero ni rastros de Jasper o Edward, los seguía buscando con la mirada hasta que dos sombras a nuestras espaldas nos alertaron un poco.

-Podemos sentarnos con ustedes –reconocería esa voz no importa donde, esa era la voz que me quitaba el aliento años atrás, pero que ahora solo me causaba odio y furia.

_"Que el juego comienze Edward Cullen"_

* * *

**las Imagenes de este cap están anexadas a nuestro perfil...esperamos les guste el cap...ya saben un rr!  
**

**grax a todas...nos leemos en otro cap...o en alguna de nuestras otras historias**!


	3. Primer Encuentro

**Hola a todas/os:**

**Este es un nuevo cap de la historia esperamos les guste...ya saben dejen un review! y gracias!**

* * *

_-Podemos sentarnos con ustedes –reconocería esa voz no importa donde, esa era la voz que me quitaba el aliento años atrás, pero que ahora solo me causaban odio y furia._

"_Que el juego comience Edward Cullen"_

* * *

-Claro por qué si- le respondí y me corrí un poco para que se sentaran entre nosotras. Con una mirada discreta le dije a Alice lo que tendría que hacer, ella se encargaría de Jasper mientras yo tendría a Edward completo para mí.

Cada una formó un pequeño grupo entre sus parejas, volteé la vista para ver la cara de Tanya clavada en la mía lanzándome dagas y miradas de muerte con los ojos _"¿Acaso ella y Edward…?"._ Esto se pone cada vez mejor

-Y tú…- comenzó a decirme acercándose peligrosamente a mí haciendo que yo me alejara.

Todavía no había hecho contacto visual, desde pequeña había sido esa mirada color esmeralda la que en más de una ocasión me habían hecho suspirar y que mis piernas flaquearan.

Alce la vista y clavé mis ojos en los suyos, le demostraría que el ya no tenía poder en mi, que su mirada ni nada de su ser me afectaban más, nunca más. Grave error, sus ojos esmeraldas estaban causando un efecto hipnotizante en mí.

"_Despierta Isabella" _–me reprendí a mi misma, el ya no te controla, no sientes nada por Edward Cullen.

Involuntariamente un suspiro abandonó mis labios

-Sucede algo- me preguntó, sus ojos esmeralda reflejaban algo distinto, ¿preocupación?

-No es nada- le aseguré de manera fría y volviendo mi vista a la charola que tenía en frente- solo me recuerdas a alguien.

-¿alguien especial?- me preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa

-Muy especial –le aseguré- pero ahora solo siento odio por esa persona, nada más- y le regale una de mis mejores sonrisas.

-No me gustaría tenerte como enemiga- dijo y volvió a sonreírme de esa manera suya que no pude describir.

-Seguro que no- le corté con la mano ya que empezaba a hablar de nuevo- mi prima y yo debemos irnos ¿Alice? –la llamé pero no me respondió.

Ella y Jasper, estaban en la pequeña esquina de la mesa, a pocos centímetros de distancias y ambos con respiraciones entrecortadas, pero sin más ambos empezaron a besarse, desenfrenadamente, que besarse parecía una competencia de quien llegaba a las amígdalas del otro primero.

-Creo que ella esta muy ocupada – las risas de mi acompañante no se hicieron esperar, logrando irritarme aún más de lo que ya estaba.

-¡Jazzy!- unos gritos provenientes de otra mesa sacaron a mi y a los queridos tórtolos que aún seguían comiéndose de nuestra ensoñación.

-No puede ser- oí que decía Jasper antes de separarse de mi amiga y caminar despreocupado hacia la chica que ahora miraba a Alice con cara de pocos amigos.

-mejor salgamos de aquí Alice – dije ya que nuestros acompañantes se encontraban muy entretenidos discutiendo con las dos muchachas que antes venían hacia nosotras.

-¿Viste eso?- me peguntó mi prima mientras salíamos de la cafetería hasta nuestra siguiente clase, historia…PUAJ! –lo tengo comiendo de la palma de mi mano, solo espero que…

-espera un momento- le corté- hiciste todo eso solo para ayudarme.

-Claro Bella –me dijo como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo- como pretendes que caigan a nosotras si no le damos un pequeño "incentivo" primero, para que vayan probando lo que nunca les daremos.

-En eso tienes razón –concordé con ella, pero el solo imaginarme besando a Edward Cullen hacía que mi estomago se sintiera de un momento extraño, "Asco", no puede ser otra cosa.

Llegamos al aula de historia, donde estaban prácticamente todos los demás sentados, para nuestra desgracia esa clase la compartíamos con Jasper, Edward y sus sequitos de fans, incluso Mike Newton estaba aquí, esto sería perfecto.

Alice y yo nos sentamos en un escritorio del fondo donde lográbamos tener la vista de los demás, Edward y Jasper se sentaron juntos, detrás de Mike y Tanya.

Toda la clase pasó en una cadena de miradas, Alice y Jasper dándose miradas cómplices, Tanya lanzándole miradas a Edward, quien me las lanzaba a mí y yo era el final de esa cadena, ya que mantenía mi vista fija en frente y volteaba a otro lado cortando mis ojos cada vez que encontraba a Edward mirándome.

Ya había llegado la ultima hora, gimnasia, Alice y yo habíamos conseguido un permiso especial para usar esta hora como practica para el torneo regional de patinaje el próximo diciembre, era muy importante para nosotras y claro el rector no se opuso, siempre que le diéramos una buena propaganda al colegio.

Salíamos de los vestidores solo para encontrarnos con Tanya y su grupito de gatitas practicando en el lugar que Alice y yo habíamos reservado para prácticas.

Bueno "practicando" no era la palabra correcta, más bien estaban puteando, si creo que esa seria la expresión "putear" y debo felicitarlas habían conseguido llevar la palabra "puta" a convertirse en toda una profesión.

Bailaban de la manera más vulgar posible, si tuviera algo solido en el estomago, estoy seguro ya lo hubiera devuelto, esos pasos junto con esos trajes de baño, porqué así los consideré yo, "trajes de baño" eran la combinación perfecta para acabar con la pobre inocencia de un niño.

-No le hagamos caso- me decía Alice, que ya había recogido todas nuestras cosas y llevadas a un pequeño rincón.

Practicamos en silencio, habíamos conseguido la atención de la mayoría de la clase e incluso de los deportistas que nos miraban excitados, como si de pedazos de carne nos tratáramos, idiotas, al final de la rutina el gimnasio entero estalló en aplausos y felicitaciones, ganándose miradas envenenadas por parte de las porristas.

Alice se encargó de agradecer a todos mientras sonreía contenta, yo solo me quede en un rincón un poco apenada, nunca me ha gustado ser el centro de atención, era la pista de hielo lo único que quitaba mis temores, pero fuera de eso, no me gustaba ser el cetro de atención…lo odiaba.

Al final de la clase todos estaban saliendo mientras Alice y yo recogíamos nuestras pertenencias, unas fuertes pisadas se aproximaban a nosotras, pero me dispuse a ignorarlas.

-Isabella Swan- me llamó esa voz que pude reconocer al instante.

* * *

**¿Que les pareció?...esperamos les hay gustado...gracias a todas por sus rr, alertas y favoritos, nos da mucha alegría que les vaya gustando la historia.**

**xao.**

**shalicia C ;)**


	4. Amigos y Emociones

**Hola chiks! espero que esten bn tods! aquí le traemos un nuevo cap de una de nuestras historias!**

**lametamos muxa la tardanza! se que no acostrumbramos durar tanto tiempo para un nuevo cap pero...estuve de vacaciones en España!**

**fue toda una experiencia nueva para mi y me la pase muy bn durante el viaje!**

**bueno aquí le traemos un nuevo cap! disfrutenlo!**

* * *

_Al final de la clase todos estaban saliendo mientras Alice y yo recogíamos nuestras pertenencias, unas fuertes pisadas se aproximaban a nosotras, pero me dispuse a ignorarlas._

_-Isabella Swan- me llamó esa voz que pude reconocer al instante._

-¿Emmett? –le pregunté al hombre en frente todavía sin creerlo.

-pero si es la pequeña bella -corrió hacia mi dándome un abrazo- ¡estas hermosa no puedo creer que seas tu!

El carraspeo de Alice detrás de mi me regreso de vuelta a la tierra, había olvidado, Alice no reconocería a Emmett al verlo.

-Por cierto- comenté- Emmett ella es mi prima Alice- la presenté con un gesto de manos- Alice el es Emmett es como mi hermano oso.

-ya veo de donde Bella ha sacado su belleza- me hizo a un lado y se acercó peligrosamente a mi prima.

-¿Sabe Rose que coqueteas con otras chicas?- comenté despreocupadamente.

-No –dijo nerviosamente- y si tu no comentas nada no veo como pueda llegar a oídos de Rose –la cara de Emmett era el exacto retrato del miedo- y cabe mencionar que puede llegar a ponerse de muy mal humor si se entera.

-Descuida grandulón -palmeé su hombro tratando de tranquilizarlo- recuerda que estamos entré amigos.

…

Después de las clases Emmett nos invitó a Alice y a mí a una cafetería para conversar por un rato, descubrí que Alice y Emmett se llevaban de maravilla, eran la combinación completa del paquete "las bromas para Bella", a pesar de los años el gran oso Emmett no había cambiado, seguía siendo ese simpatíco muchacho de años atrás

-Entonces…¿Qué te trae de vuelta a Forks Bells? –me preguntó Emmett después de varios minutos de conversaciones triviales.

A pesar de la gran amistad que había entre ambos no había que olvidar que el era el hermano de Edward, todavía no podía contarle la verdadera razón de mi llegada, no por ahora.

-extrañaba mucho a Charlie, sabes que el y yo somos muy unidos, ya sabes, por la muerte de mi mamá –esperaba que esta excusa fuera suficiente para mantenerlo alejado del tema y que no volviera a insistir

Emmett se quedo varios segundos analizando mi rostro, de cierta forma, comprobando lo que le había dicho, pero luego agregó- me alegra volver a verte Bells.

Luego de varias horas conversando, Emmett recibió una llamada de Rosalie pidiéndole que fuera a verla.

-Hasta luego grandulón

-Hasta luego bells- se despidió dándome un beso en la mejilla- hasta luego Alice, recuerda las historias de bella que me debes.

-Descuida- le respondió esta con una risa maliciosa dirigida a mí- lo tendré bien pendiente.

Pero luego algo hizo "clic" en mi mente

-¡oye Emmett!- grité- lo de mi regreso a forks podrías…

-Descuida- me interrumpió- no le contaré a nadie que has vuelto –dijo y nos regaló a Alice y a mí una de sus sonrisas, de esas que dejaban ver claro sus hoyuelos- sea lo que sea que le tengan preparado a mi hermano, se que lo disfrutaré, pero te pido que no incluya castrarlo, tengo pensado tener sobrinos en un tiempo.- dijo saliendo del local que ahora se encontraba inundado de el replique de sus carcajadas.

-Eso estuvo cerca- comentó Alice luego de unos segundos.

-Dímelo a mí

…

Tenía contados los minutos, 15… 10… 5…

Estaba desperada no había conseguido prestar ni un minuto de atención a lo que la profesora nos decía.

Era la clase de literatura, mi materia favorita cabe mencionar, y hubiera sido la mejor hora de todo el santo día de no haber sido por la mirada penetrante de "don perfecto" clavada en mí.

Me sentí cohibida, a cada minuto que pasaba mi furia aumentaba, creía que caería como una tonta bajo "sus encantos", pues se equivocó, no con esta Bella Swan.

Y milagrosamente el timbre sonó, marcando el final de la hora.

-¡Oye Bella!- me llamó ganado así que todas la chicas voltearan a verlo- me preguntaba si…

-Ni en tus sueños- le corté saliendo del aula, dejando a un Edward, totalmente atónito plantado en el salón, y un grupo de chicas deseando verme muerta.

En ese momento mi cabeza no estaba para venganza ni planes, todos los recuerdos dolorosos del pasado se hicieron presentes como recuerdo tormentosos, lograría a cabo mis planes, costara lo que me costara…

…

-Bueno chicos no olviden esforzarse mucho y practicar cada vez que puedan- le instruía a mis alumnos- pero sobre todo recuerden la pasión, recuerden que lo hacen por amor, no obligación.

Un par de minutos más de clases después, todos los niños se habían marchado a sus casas.

Había llegado sumamente frustrada de la escuela, después de la pequeña escena con Edward todas las chicas de la escuela me lanzaban miradas envenenadas, y aunque no volví a compartir otra clase con Edward me tropecé con el durante la salida, su rostro parecía inexpresivo, no puede reconocer ninguna emoción, pero no le presté mucha importancia, no era el único con problemas en el mundo.

Llegados a este punto solo existía una cosa en este mundo capaz de sacarme de este aura negro en el que yo misma me entro. Patiné hasta la radio y puse el CD de práctica, no planeaba practicar para la competencia, lo usaba solo como un método de relajación.

Y así la canción comenzó a sonar llevando todos mis problemas y miedos lejos de mí…

I was searching

You were on a mission

Then our hearts combined like

A neutron star collision

_Cerré los ojos y dejé que la letra de la canción me embriagara…_

I have nothing left to lose

You took your time to choose

Then we told each other

With no trace of fear that...

Our love would be forever

And if we die

We die together

And lie,

I said never

Cause our love would be forever

_Mi cuerpo había cobrado vida propia, se movía al compás de la canción sin seguir ningún mandato de mi parte…_

The world is broken

Halos fail to glisten

You try to make a difference

But no one wants to listen

Hail,

The preachers, fake and proud

Their doctrines will be cloud

Then they'll dissipate

Like snowflakes in an ocean

Love is forever

And we'll die, we'll die together

And lie, I say never

Cause our love could be forever

_Recorría la pista completa dando vueltas y giros, tensando mis músculos, llenándome de paz…_

Now I've got nothing left to lose

You take your time to choose

I can tell you now without a trace of fear

That my love will be forever and we'll die we'll die together

Lie, I will never.

La canción acababa con un hermoso final de piano, en ese momento todas mis preocupaciones habían desaparecido, pero unos aplausos me regresaron de nuevo a la realidad.

-Eso ha sido hermoso Bella…

* * *

**Bueno...esperemos que le haya gustado el cap...volveremos pronto con otra actualización**

**grax a todas por todos sus rr, alertas y favs! no saben lo muxo que nos alegra!**

**para ls que lo desconocen la canción se titula Neutron Star Collision de Muse...es la canción de Eclipse...la recomendamos es muy buena!**

**y para ls que leen algúna otra historia nuestra actualizaremos algunas historias antes de que la semana acabe! **

**Bye! ;)  
**


	5. Sentimientos Encontrados

**hola a todas! se que no era el cap que esperaban...pero estamos seguras le encantara! esperamos lo disfruten!**

* * *

Alice POV

Salíamos de la escuela después de un largo y agotador día de clases, por alguna razón Bella se encontraba de un muy mal humor, algo le pasaba y no quería contármelo, seguro un arranque de ira como los demás anteriores.

Cruzamos el estacionamiento para llegar al carro de Bella, durante todo el camino no deje de notar todas las miradas asesinas que las mayorías de las chicas le mandaban a Bella… ¿ahora que…?

Pero todas mis respuestas fueron contestadas cuando pasamos junto a Edward y Jasper, el Pobre Edward parecía un zombi, posó su mirada en Bella por unos segundos para luego apartarla con gesto triste, ya entendía lo que había pasado, "un arranque de ira", la última vez que Bella había sufrido uno fue con un chico que no dejaba de seguirla, Diego, creo que se llamaba, el pobre salió llorando de la escuela y nunca lo volvimos a ver, en estos momentos compadecía a Edward por haber tenido que enfrentar a una muy enojada Bella.

A su lado estaba Jasper, que estaba…bueno estaba como quería, se que esto de conquistarlo y atraerlo forma parte de un plan de venganza, pero no había que negar que este chico tenía lo suyo, ¡y si que lo tenía!, no creo que sea tan malo probar un poco de el, antes de desecharlo, quiero ver hasta que punto podemos llegar.

-¡Jazzy!- definitivamente esa chillona voz ya encabezaba el top 10 en mi lista negra, tampoco soy estúpida e iría a la guerra sin estar preparada, ya había hecho mis averiguaciones, esta "…", por así decirlo se llamaba María, estaba en el equipo de porristas y compartíamos biología juntas, definitivamente había arruinado mi materia favorita.

Después de este pequeño encuentro llegamos al carro rápidamente. Estuvimos todo el trayecto en un cómodo silencio, hasta que decidí que ya era hora de romperlo.

-Okey, ¿qué pasó allá? –le pregunté directamente, no era de esas chicas que preferían andarse con rodeos.

-"Don perfecto" me saca de mis casillas, eso pasó –ya sabía yo que esta reacción venía de esa zona –puedes creer que estuvo toda la hora mirándome, no dejó de hacerlo, y cuando por fin la hora terminó tuvo la desfachatez de intentar invitarme a salir. –dijo recalcando el verbo intentar.

De acuerdo, definitivamente mi prima o era estúpida, o hacía muy bien su papel…

-¡BELLA! -le grité haciendo que perdiera la vista en la carretera por tan solo unos segundos- es que acaso no ves que son buenas noticias ¡Dios!, lo tienes en la palma de tu mano

-¿en serio?- preguntó un poco incrédula.

-De acuerdo- conté hasta diez y llevé mis manos a mi cabeza para tratar de tranquilizarme – dejaremos esta conversación hasta que me sienta preparada para explicarte todo lo que implica tener un poco de "sentido común" – dije y así dejé por inconclusa esta conversación.

Esta niña definitivamente me sacaría canas verdes.

Durante el resto del trayecto no volvimos a hablar del tema, de vez en cuando miraba a Bella por el rabillo del ojo, su rostro estaba pensativo, clara señal de que algo la inquietaba.

Después de unos minutos llegamos a la casa, nos acomodamos unos minutos y luego preparamos el almuerzo, esta siempre había sido nuestra rutina, desde que bella había empezado a vivir con nosotras, mi mamá nunca estaba en casa por lo que me había acostumbrado muy fácilmente a su compañía.

Después de adelantar un poco mis deberes decidí salir un rato a dar una vuelta.

-¡Saldré un momento!- le anuncié desde la puerta.

- ten cuidado- me gritó desde la cocina.

Empecé a caminar sin rumbo fijo, podía acostumbrarme a esta calma y quietud de este pequeño pueblo, luego de unos minutos llegué a un pequeño parque lleno de niños jugando, me senté en un banco a la sombra de un árbol y encendí mi equipo de música.

Dejé que mi mente vagará en todos mis planes, la venganza de Bella, la competencia regional de patinaje, e incluso en los deberes del instituto, mi mente estaba ocupada en todo y nada a la vez, me sentía relajada y serena, definitivamente volvería más seguido a este pequeño parque.

Me dispuse a regresar a casa, cuando el ruido de un motor acaparó mi atención.

-¿Te llevó a algún sitio preciosa?- me preguntó el dueño de esta motocicleta.

-¿Jasper?- le pregunté ya que no podía ver su cara con el casco que llevaba puesto.

Se quitó su casco, acomodándose en el asiento de su moto, y ahí estaba el, en todo su esplendor, con sus cabellos rubios esparcidos por su cara, y sus ojos azules provocando un efecto hipnotizante en mí.

-pasaba por aquí y decidí invitar a una chica linda a pasear –acercó sus labios dejando unos escasos centímetros de diferencia – ¿crees que le gustaría ir conmigo?

Nuestros alientos rozaban y nuestras miradas estaban entrelazadas, sentí una extraña sensación recorrió mi cuerpo, pero decidí ignorarla.

Estoy segura de que le encantaría- me tendió un casco y yo lo acepté sin siquiera pensarlo, me senté atrás en su moto y salimos a nuestra pequeña salida

-¿a dónde vamos?- le pregunté

-ya verás –me contestó y así salimos a no se donde, se que no debería confiarme de un prácticamente extraño, pero algo en el me provocaba una sensación diferente, de protección.

…

Llegamos a una feria a las afueras del pueblo, como ya estaba oscureciendo las luces resaltaban más, dándole un efecto mágico al lugar.

-¿Dónde quieres ir?- me preguntó mientras pagaba las entradas.

Fuimos a muchas atracciones, la rueda de la fortuna, los carritos chocones y las montañas rusas.

-estoy cansada- dije mientras me sentaba en uno de los bancos del parque, sin más mi estomago rugió ligeramente, pero lo suficiente para ganarme la risa de mi acompañante.

-vamos a comer algo- me dijo ofreciéndome su mano, la cual yo gustoso acepté.

Después de un par de hot dogs y unas sodas quedé satisfecha, estuvimos caminando por los alrededores del parque, pero paramos donde un oráculo.

-¿Qué sé les ofrece chicos? – nos preguntó la anciana con una sonrisa amable.

Volteé mi vista y vi que Jasper no estaba convencido del todo por la idea, así que mejor lo dejaba para otro momento.

-Quiero dos galletas, por favor- le dije, la señora me entregó las galletas, guiñándome el ojo en el acto.

-aquí tiene- asentí como agradecimiento y seguimos nuestra marcha por los alrededores. Le entregué a Jasper su galleta y me dispuse a abrir la mía

Me quedé a tonita con la predicción de la galleta – me hiciste esperar mucho tiempo- susurré lentamente.

-Lo siento señorita – leía Jasper de la suya.

Nuestras miradas se entrelazaron entre sí formando un espacio personal solo para los dos. Algo estaba pasando, algo que no podía explicar o más bien que no podía creer.

-ven conmigo- cogió mi mano y me condujo hasta las afueras del parque, donde había una gran plaza alejada de todo.

-¿patinaje? – pregunté, más bien como una afirmación.

- Me gustaría que patinaras para mi – me pidió con esos ojos azules suplicantes que no podía rechazar – descuida he reservado el local y podrás hacerlo con toda libertad.

Entramos a la pista y como el había dicho esta sola, para los dos, cogí unos patines y mi CD de entrenamiento, busque la radio y puse mi canción…

Dance

It's all I wanna do

So won't you

Dance

I'm standing here with you

Why won't you move

I'll get inside your groove

Cuz I'm on fire, fire, fire, fire.

It hurts

When you get too close

But baby it hurts

If love is really good

You just want more

Even if it throws you to the fire, fire, fire, fire.

_Volteé a ver a Jasper y su mirada estaba clavada en mí, con esos ojos azules hipnotizantes y su mirada penetrante._

All the lovers

That have gone before

They don't compare to you

Don't be running

Just give me a little bit more

They don't compare

All the lovers

Feel

Can't you see there's so much here to feel

Deep inside in your heart

You know I'm real

Can't you see that this is really higher, higher, higher, higher.

_Disfrutaba mucho patinando, sentía una paz y una liberación que pocas cosas me daban y tener la atención de un chico como Jasper, lo hacía más estimulante aún._

Breathe

I know you find it hard

But baby breathe

Lying next to me

Its all you need

And I'll take you there

I'll take you higher, higher, higher, higher.

All the lovers

That have gone before

They don't compare to you

Don't be running

Just give me a little bit more

They don't compare

All the lovers

Dance

It's all I wanna do

So won't you dance

I'm standing here with you

Why won't you move

Even if it throws you to the fire, fire, fire.

All the lovers

That have gone before

They don't compare to you

Don't be running

Just give me a little bit more

They don't compare

All the lovers.

Cuando acabo la canción regresé de nuevo al lado de Jasper, esperando que dijera algo sobre mi rutina, pero no pronunció palabra, acunó mi rostro entre sus manos y acerco su cara a la mía, dándome un beso

Este era diferente a los otros, diferente al primer beso en la cafetería, o incluso a los demás del día de hoy, este estaba cargado de sentimiento y ternura, era delicado y ardiente a la vez, definitivamente esta venganza se estaba convirtiendo en un problema, un problema grande.

Nos separamos luego de unos segundos, pero no perdimos la conexión con la mirada, algo en sus ojos había cambiado, ahora brillaban, como si del sol se tratase.

- ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?

* * *

**que tal? les gusto? bueno ya saben...un lindo rr?**

**la canción de este cap se llama "all the lovers" de Kylei Minogue...recomendada! es muy buena!**

**para todas las que leen alguna otra historia nuestra (refiriendonos especialmente a "my only hope") solo les pedimos un poco de paciencia, la inspiración nos a abandonado en esa historia!**

**bueno cuidense! esperamos le haya gustado!**


	6. El León Feroz

**bueno chikas un nuevo cap del fic esperamos les guste...**

**Traemos muy...pero muy malas noticias, hemos empezado la escuela! noooo! pero lo bueno es que ya es nuestro ultimo año! wiii!**

**como podrán deducir, este pequeño problema hace más limitado las actualizaciones...aunque descuiden! haremos todo lo posible por actualizar!**

* * *

**Capitulo 5:**

_Nos separamos luego de unos segundos, pero no perdimos la conexión con la mirada, algo en sus ojos había cambiado, ahora brillaban, como si del sol se tratase._

_¿te gustaría ser mi novia? _

**Alice Pov**

Woooo…. ¿qué demonios…?. Definitivamente esto se estaba saliendo de mis manos. Quería aceptarlo, quería con todas mis fuerzas hacerlo, pero no podía abandonar a Bella, no podía simplemente dejarla sola, después de todo el cariño que le tenía.

Jasper yo…

Se que es un poco precipitado – me miró con esos ojos llenos de súplica – se que no es la mejor forma, tu mereces algo mejor Alice, pero no puedo esperar, me gustas mucho, no puedo esperar a gritarle al mundo que eres mía, que estas conmigo y que yo te quiero.

Me quedé sin habla, donde había quedado el chico engreído y prepotente que había lastimado a mi prima, frente a mi solo estaba un chico dulce y considerado, esperando por mi respuesta

-Jasper…- titubeé no sabía si hacía lo correcto, espero no estarme equivocando- me encantaría ser tu novia.

Me miró con ojos llenos de sorpresa y alegría, no podía evitar compartir su emoción, pero todavía quedaba la pequeña intriga, esa espina en el corazón que me decía que no había hecho bien.

**Edward Pov:**

No lo entendía, sinceramente no lo entendía ¡estaba sufriendo!, por Dios, como es posible que sufriera por una completa desconocida.

Desde que la vi no he podido sacármela de la mente, su cuerpo, completamente hermoso, pero eran sin dudas ese par de ojos chocolates los que me quitaban el sueño. Esta nueva chica se había apoderado de mis pensamientos

Admito que su rechazo a mi invitación me había dolido, ¡soy hombre!, ella había herido mi orgullo, pero en cierta forma me había entusiasmado más, quiero ver hasta donde llega su negativa para conmigo.

Pero no entendía, a qué se debía ese rechazo, es como si huyera de mí, como si mi presencia la perturbara o la dañara, no es la reacción que me gusta dar, y mucho menos a la chica que quiero conquistar, pero ya arreglaría yo ese problema

Llegué a mi casa después de dejar a un amigo, cuando llegué a mi casa el olor de la comida casera de mí mamá embriagó mi sentido, me encantaba su comida, es como si supira exactamente lo que necesitaba

-Bienvenido a casa, hijo.

…

Llegaba a la casa después de una reunión con los chicos, habíamos quedado en un bar para ver el partido de fútbol y entretenernos un rato.

Debo admitir que esa salida me había servido, por 90 minutos pude olvidar esos ojos chocolates que tanto me perseguían.

Cuando llegué a casa encontré a mi hermano Emmett viendo una película "Troya" me senté a su lado y le hice compañía, no era ese mi propósito, pero no estaba de más pasar un tiempo con mi hermano.

-Emmett, ¿parezco un violador? –le pregunté sin más.

-¿qué? – volteó su vista a mi, olvidando la película - ¿por qué preguntas esa locura?

-Lo digo porque parece que doy la impresión de causar miedo – o por lo menos eso era lo que entendía.

-eso es lo que….-pero se detuvo abruptamente. Mirándome con cara de sorpresa.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle sobre su reacción, pero el teléfono comenzó a sonar y me paré a cogerlo.

-¿Bueno?

-¿Edward, eres tu? – ¡no puede ser! Hasta en mi casa, primero, cómo consiguió esta loca mi teléfono – Eddy cariño ¿estás ahí?

-Tanya como es que conseguiste mi número – traté de sonar lo más calmado posible, pero dudo que lo hubiera logrado – por qué me llamas a estas horas, y ya deja de llamarme Eddy

-Edward cariño mis padres han salido a la ciudad y pensé que podríamos…

- Tanya…- le corté tomando un respiración profunda – tu y yo no tenemos nada, no somos nada y no tengo nada que hacer en tu casa.

- pero Edward yo…

-Adiós Tanya – la corté nuevamente.

Debo admitirlo, la propuesta de Tanya me pareció tentadora en un comienzo, no era un santo ni nada por el estilo, además de que una sesión de sexo con tu ex no mataba a nadie. Pero en estos momentos no era la mujer que yo deseaba.

La quería a ella, era a Bella a la que yo quería, a la que deseaba, puede que suene un poco retorcido pero desde que la conocí no puedo imaginar el placer proveniente de otra mujer que no sea ella.

Sentía algo extraño por ella, algo fuerte, es como si…

…

Los días pasaron y ya era domingo, no había vuelto a hablar sobre el tema con Emmett y por alguna razón no lograba localizar a Jasper, es como si lo hubiera tragado la tierra, aunque últimamente estaba muy distraído, seguramente había perdido su móvil otra vez.

No había vuelto a hablar con Bella, la había visto ayer en el parque, pero no había tenido el valor de hablarle, no quería tentar a la suerte y terminar peor de cómo estaba, definitivamente necesitaba ayuda si quería acercarme a ella, y si que quería hacerlo.

Estaba caminando por el centro comercial, había venido por unas zapatillas deportivas pero hice una parada primero por la librería, no es que me gustara mucho la lectura, pero siempre conseguía entretenerme.

Y ahí estaba ella, sentada en un sofá riendo de un libro. En ese momento me pareció lo más hermoso que había visto, no solo por su cuerpo que se encontraba en una posición un tanto tentadora, sino por esa nueva fase de ella, completamente desconocida para mí, parecía realmente disfrutar con su lectura, con esos ojos brillando de una manera especial y sus mejillas sonrojadas por la emoción, era la escena más cautivante que había visto.

Y como si mi suerte no fuera la peor de todas, Bella alzó la vista, atrapándome en pleno acto de admiración, más bien de embobamiento por que es eso lo que seguramente mi rostro estuviera reflejando.

Su rostro pasó del asombro a la vergüenza, por una extraña razón sus mejillas adquirieron un tierno color carmín, que la hizo sentir tan inocente, como una pequeña niña.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron y pude ver ese temor reflejado en los suyos nuevamente, ¿a qué le temía? ¿Por qué huía de mí?

Di la vuelta un poco apenado, dispuesto a salir con el poco orgullo que me quedaba, pero esa dulce voz hizo que parara.

Edward – me llamó casi en un susurro. Volteé casi por inercia y me acerqué lentamente a ella – me gustaría hablar contigo.

Había escuchado bien…!hablar conmigo!, pero…. ¿Sobre qué?

* * *

**bueno lo pedido es deuda...esperamos le haya gustado, ya saben cualquier cosa esta el bonito botón de review! no lo olviden!**

**grax a todas por sus alertas, rr y favoritos, nos llena de alegría que les guste la historia!**

**nos leemos pronto!**


	7. Decisiones Tomadas

**hola chicas...aquí les traigo un nuevo cap de la historia...disfruten!**

* * *

_Capitulo 6:_

_Edward – me llamó casi en un susurro. Volteé casi por inercia y me acerqué lentamente a ella – me gustaría hablar contigo._

_Había escuchado bien…!hablar conmigo!, pero…. ¿Sobre qué?_

Se levantó de su asiento acercándose lentamente a mi, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba, pero su cada vez más proximidad enviaba unas extrañas corrientes por todo mi cuerpo

Se detuvo exactamente frente a mí y acercó sus labios a mi oído.

- Me gustaría conocerte mejor – me dijo lentamente en un susurro, de acuerdo…donde estaban las cámaras escondidas, esto debía de ser una broma…!no es gracioso!

Y luego sin más, plasmó sus labios sobre los míos, en un beso lento y vacío pero en el que trataba de plasmar todo mi deseo por ella.

Sus labios eran dulces y apacibles, almohadándose perfectamente sobre los míos, en un movimiento tímido llevó sus manos a mi cabello halándolos ligeramente, lo que yo respondí llevando ambas manos a su cintura acercándola lo más posible hacia mí.

No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, sentía que en algún momento me despertaría de este sueño utópico que estaba teniendo, abriría los ojos y nada lo que pasaba sería real, pero no estaba pasando, me encontraba aquí en una librería, en medio de un pasillo, besando con todo mi ser a la chica de mis sueños.

Pero a pesar de toda mi dicha, no sentía nada por parte de Bella, como si estuviera besando una pared o una estatua de mármol. Su rostro era inexpresivo y no emitía ninguna emoción. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Bella POV:

**N/A: no quiero crear confusiones este POV comienza desde la pista de patinaje, donde acaba el cap. 3.**

_La canción acababa con un hermoso final de piano, en ese momento todas mis preocupaciones habían desaparecido, pero unos aplausos me regresaron de nuevo a la realidad._

_-Eso ha sido hermoso Bella… _

Volteé mi cuerpo y me encontré con Rosalie, la novia de Emmett y una de las pocas amigas que tenía antes.

-¿Rose que haces aquí? –le pregunté realmente sorprendida por encontrármela. A pesar de los años distanciadas aún conservaba ese inmenso cariño que sentía por ella, después de todo ella me defendió a mi y a Ángela de todas las burlas del ahora grupito de plásticas en muchas ocasiones.

-Vengo a recoger a mi hermanita Vera. Además no creo que esa sea la forma de saludarme después de tantos años sin vernos. –Extendió sus brazos hacia mí, invitándome a un abrazo.

-Te extrañé tanto Rose –le dije corriendo a sus brazos.

…

…

…

Luego de varios minutos ambas fuimos por un helado, a un pequeño parque a las afueras de la pista. Rose era una excelente hermana mayor, cuidaba mucho de su hermana y la protegía, me hizo recordar hace cuatro años cuando ella también lo hacía conmigo.

Duramos unas cuantas horas hablando de nuestras vidas, rose me contaba de su relación con Emmett, su carrera, su familia y yo le contaba de mi vida, de Alice, mi tía y mi nuevo año de nuevo en Forks, me sentía sumamente agusta con su presencia, como si nunca nos hubiéramos separado

-Y bien –me preguntó después de unos minutos en silencio.

-¿Y bien qué?

-Bella por favor no te hagas la tonta, se que no viniste solamente por tu familia, así que desembucha todo en este instante.

A veces me sorprendía como Rosalie podía cambiar de carácter tan fácilmente, llegando a intimidar si fuese necesario.

Le conté de todo, de todos mis planes y todo lo que viví en la semana, confiaba en ella y sabía que nunca me dañaría, le conté además de Edward, de todas sus reacciones y todo lo que Alice me había dicho.

Al final, no hice más que suspirar, sentía una grata liberación, como haber perdido un peso de encima. Ella se mantuvo callada todo el tiempo, y por un momento temí por su reacción, cualquiera me hubiera tachado de loca, por qué ella no. Pero luego comenzó a reírse, y no me refiero a una risa normal, sino a una histérica de esa que solo le dan a los locos o simplemente a los no muy bien de la cabeza.

-Nunca pensé…que…que…llegaría a vivir…pa…para ver…esto…-

Definitivamente algo raro le pasaba. No entendía la gracia que tenían mis problemas personales.

-¿ver el qué? –fue lo primero que me ocurrió preguntarle.

-Acaso no vez que mi cuñadito babea por ti. Ya era hora de que Edward sentara cabeza y todo, pero nunca pensé que fuera tan idiota.

-¿qué?

.Bells a veces puedes ser muy bobita. Solo no desaproveches esta oportunidad, y haz que mi cuñadito sufra un poco, hazlo por mí, si?

Luego, de un par de minutos más charlando de trivialidades ambas nos fuimos a nuestras casas.

El camino de vuelta a forks era un poco largo y ya yo estaba agotada y lo único que quería era un baño y mi linda camita.

Luego de una hora de viaje, y una parada en Burger King llegué a casa, como de costumbre no había nadie, pero lo que más me extrañó era que Alice no había regresado de su paseo, me preocupé y busqué mi celular para marcarle, pero ya me había enviado un mensaje.

_Llegaré un poquito más tarde…no te preocupes por mi Belly y piensa lo que te dije._

_Xao. Alice :P_

Decidí seguir uno de sus consejos y subí a mi cuarto para darme una ducha e irme a dormir, realmente necesitaba un descanso, no solo físico, sino psicológicamente estaba agotada, debía despejar mi mente y enfocarme en mi objetivo.

Quizás no sería tan malo seguir el consejo de Alice y Rosalie, quizás debería ser más afectiva y no "desaprovechar la oportunidad" como ellas decían, pero cómo lo haría.

…

…

…

-¿QUÉ TU QUÉ? – grité tan histéricamente como mi capacidad mental me dejaba.

- tranquila Bella – Alice, mi dulce prima, nótese el sarcasmo, había llevado a sus oídos ambas manos después de mi espantoso grito, y seguía con su actitud indiferente.

- esperas que me tranquilice–le dije con falsa calma –pero que haz hecho Alice!

-Por qué no lo piensas un momento Bella. Simplemente me adentré al campo enemigo. Eso es todo

-no crees que haz exagerado un poco – intenté racionar con ella lo más que pude, para desistir de su loca idea lo más que pueda. –esta bien coquetear o incluso besar, pero alice, ¿novios?, no crees que es un poco extremista.

-simplemete equilibro la balanza –me dijo con un tono despreocupado, pero pude ver en sus ojos que estaba nerviosa, la conocía muy bien, sabía que me ocultaba algo. –No está de más contar con algunas ventajas.

Decidí no insistir más, dejar el tema por la paz, conocía a mi prima, sabía que no era una chica imprudente o alocada, ella sabía lo que hacía, y sabía a que se enfrenta, solo espero que no se esté equivocando.

…

…

…

…

Domingo. Odiaba los domingos, no solo porque después sería lunes, también estaba que era el día de los deberes y los quehaceres, gracias a Dios pude terminarlos temprano y salir a dar una vuelta por un pequeño centro comercial en el pueblo.

Había escogido un buen libro y recostado en un sillón para hacer más cómoda mi lectura.

Estaba realmente entretenida con mi libro, y como no estarlo era una comedia romántica muy divertida, se que las personas no suelen reírse de la nada, pero que puedo decir, así soy yo.

Sentía la mirada de alguien puesta sobre mí, alcé la vista para averiguar quien era, y si mi suerte no fuera mucha, estaba el ahí.

Su mirada estaba fija en mi, evaluándome con la mirada, no pude evitar el sonrojo que sabía me había provocado ¡genial!

Analicé mis opciones sería ahora o nunca…

-Edward – lo llamé un poco avergonzada, todavía su nombre me provocaba un ardor en la boca con tan solo pronunciarlo –me gustaría hablar contigo.

No sé exactamente en que momento llegué a su lado, o que fue con claridad lo que le dije, mi cuerpo volvió a reaccionar ya cuando nuestros labios se unieron en un beso.

No es que fuera una experta en el tema, había tenido pocas citas y muy pocas significativas pero sabía que no debía quedarme parada como una estatua sin nada que hacer.

Acerqué mis manos a su cabello, era la primera vez que lo tocaba y era igual o mejor de cómo lo había imaginado, el llevó sus manos a mis caderas y me acercó más a el.

Una vocecita en mi cabeza me decía que debía apartarme, que esto no esaba bien, pero para que negarlo, estaba disfrutando la sensación de creer que me pertenecía, que el era mío, como hubo una vez yo fui de él.

Por un momento dejé de ser la nueva Bella Swan y volví a ser la de antes, la chica tímida, ilusionada de estar besando a Edward Cullen, sabía que esto no estaba bien, pero no había vuelta atrás.

La desición ya estaba tomada, solo espero no estar equivocandome.

* * *

**Bueno esperamos le haya gustado! esta demás decir que dejen un lindo rr!**

**como ya sabe entramos de nuevo en la escuela...senior year! wiiiii! les prometemos no interferirá las actualizaciones...estaremos publicando una vez por semana...que día? no sabemos!**

**nos leemos pronto!**

**xao :D**


	8. Esperanzas Rotas

**Capitulo 7**:

**Edward POV:**

Unos segundos después nuestro beso se volvió apasionado, Bella comenzaba a responder a mis caricias y mi cariño, por lo que el beso ahora era de los dos.

Delineé su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para poder profundizar el beso, y mis suplicas fueron concedidas, ella entreabro un poco su boca dándome un ligero espacio para poder entrar, la ataque con desenfreno y pasión, pero sin perder ese toque de delicadeza que ella me inspiraba a dar.

Después de unos segundos finalizamos nuestro beso, acuné su cabeza entre mis manos acercando nuestras frentes en un simple roce. Luego de unos minutos vi cómo su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y unas silenciosas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

-Edward yo…-Empezó a decirme pero no deje que continuara acerqué su cabeza a mi pecho, brindándole toda esa seguridad que quería transmitirle.

-Tranquila pequeña, todo estará bien – le repetía una y otra vez para convencerla de aquello, y convencerme en parte a mi también.

No sabía exactamente lo que estuviera pasando, no entendía sus razones y el por qué actuaba así conmigo, pero de una cosa estaba seguro como si fuera mi única verdad, después de ese pequeño momento que hace poco habíamos compartido no la volvería a dejar escapar, quería estar ahí para protegerla, quería que contara conmigo, después de este instante movería cielo y tierra para que me viera como yo desde el primer momento que la vi la veo a ella.

-Tengo que irme – me dijo después de unos segundos alejándose amablemente de mí, pero llevándose parte de mi con ella.

-espera –agarre su muñeca para volver a mirarla a la cara.

Sus ojos estaban un poco hinchados por el llanto, su pelo al igual que sus labios estaban desalineado e hinchados, pero no exactamente por el llanto, y eso llenó mi pecho de una inmensa alegría, y en parte de orgullo, yo le había echo eso a ella.

-¿Te volveré a ver? – le pregunté un poco desperado, una parte de mi todavía no podía creer lo que había pasado, por lo que debía asegurarme de que no había sido solo un sueño irreal.

-Bueno – pareció meditarlo por unos instantes de lo que a mi me pareció horas de incertidumbre, pero luego en sus labios se instauró una hermosa sonrisa – notando el hecho de que estudiamos en la misma escuela – _genial Edward eres tan inteligente,_ pensé para mi mismo – podríamos salir un día de estos, si no tienes planes…

-claro que me encantaría – me apresuré a decir un poco más rápido de lo que debería sacándome un leve sonrojo ¿acaso yo me había sonrojado? ¿Yo?

-Bueno pues nos vemos mañana Edward, que pases buen día – se acercó a mi un poco dudosa y plantó un pequeño beso en mis labios, no tan fogoso como el anterior, más bien como una despedía prometiendo pronto otro encuentro.

…

Después de este inesperado encuentro llegué a mi casa con una sonrisa idiota iluminando mi cara, de vez en cuando rozaba mis labios con mis dedos recordando el hermoso momento que habíamos compartido Bella y yo.

Ya era de noche y yo me encontraba en uno de los salones de mi casa, junto a mi piano, componiendo una hermosa melodía, que Bella me había inspirado, había pensado la melodía desde la primera vez que la vi, y ahora me encontraba perfeccionándola, no se cuándo se la cantaría, pero quería cantársela, para mostrarle mis sentimientos por ella.

En un momento de la noche, Emmett se acercó a mí, atraído por las suaves notas de mi piano.

-¿Otra nana para Esme? –Me preguntó acercándose al pequeño sillón al lado de la ventana, donde estaba su guitarra.

-No esta vez –le dije con una pequeña sonrisa, recordando a quién se lo dedicaba –esta vez es para otra persona.

- ¿una chica? – Preguntó dejando a un lado su guitarra y mirándome con una sonrisa picarona - ¿quién es?, ¿cómo se llama?

-Es una chica hermosa y esta vez va en serio. Es hermosa, inteligente, talentosa, es la chica perfecta.

-¿y su nombre es…? – me dijo esperando el nombre de la chica.

- su nombre es Bella Dwyer, y es mi compañera de escuela –respondí con una estúpida sonrisa en mi rostro con tan solo recordarla.

Se quedó pensativo por unos segundos, pude ver un poco de dolor cruzar su rostro, para después negar lentamente con la cabeza en tono lastimero.

-ay hermano – susurró débilmente mientras palmeaba mi hombro saliendo de la habitación.

Alguien me podía explicar lo que acababa de pasar, por qué Emmett reaccionaba así cuando mencionaba a Bella, tendría que hablar con ella mañana en la clase.

Subí las escaleras llegando a mi habitación y quedándome dormido tan pronto mi cabeza tocó la almohada.

…

…

Llegué a la escuela más temprano de lo usual, tenía dos motivos, primero, estaba buscando a Bella, para ver si podíamos pasar un rato juntos antes de que empezaran las clases, quería invitarla a almorzar junto a mí, e incluso si tenía suerte invitarla a salir, la estaba esperando ansiosamente, pero no la pude ver por ningún lugar.

Lo segundo era que quería dar con el paradero del idiota de mi amigo que desde el viernes por la tarde no había sabido de el, no es que tuviera preocupado por el, nada malo pasaba en un pueblo pequeño como Forks, pero como no había asistido el viernes a la reunión con los chicos, estaba un poco inquieto, Jasper nunca se había ausentado a reuniones como esas.

Cuando pude visualizar su incomparable melena rubia, pude ver que venía de la mano de Alice, la prima de Bella, ¿Acaso ellos…? ¡NO ME LO PUEDO CREER! Este idiota me debía explicaciones.

Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron pude ver una sonrisa orgullosa apoderarse de la cara para luego dar paso a un sonrojo…espera… ¿Jasper?..Mi amigo Jasper… ¿sonrojado?, ¡Ja! Esto estaba mucho mejor que antes vi que ellos llegaron en la moto de mi amigo, seguramente Bella llegaría después en su carro. Por un momento dudé en ir a preguntarle a Alice por su prima, pero no quería romper ese momento de intimidad que ellos compartían.

Llegué a clases y no pude tenía ni rastros de Bella, quizás se había enfermado o no tuvo ganas de venir…o quizás se había arrepentido de nuestro beso y se había mudado de escuela…o de estado…o de país…o de ¡continente!

De acuerdo…respira Edward, inhala, exhala, definitivamente esto del amor no era lo mio…espera un momento… ¿amor?...no, no podía serlo… ¿o sí…?

Pensé por un momento marcarle a su teléfono, y preguntarle si se encontraba bien, pero, ¿adivinen qué?, el muy inteligente de Edward había olvidado pedirle su número, ¡genial!

…

…

Ya había llegado la hora del almuerzo y todavía sin rastros de Bella, estaba recogiendo los libros del aula de inglés, cuando una pequeña sombra se quedó parada de lado mío, era muy alto para la pequeña figura de Bella, por lo que mis pocas esperanzas seguían igual de pocas o nulas.

-¡Hola Eddie! – ¡DIOS! que crimen había cometido en mi otra vida para tener merecido este martirio – ¿no te alegras de verme? – preguntó con voz seductora, pero yo solo respondía a la voz realmente seductora de mi Bella.

-Tanya –dije con voz ya cansada de este acoso –en que idioma tengo que dirigirme a ti para explicarte que ya dejes de perseguirme…

-Pero Eddie…- me dijo con voz melosa rodeando mi cuello con sus brazos y acercando su cara a la mía

-Tanya ya déjalo –dije apartando su cara y brazos de mi –acepta que lo nuestro ya a acabado.

Sus ojos se humedecieron por un instante, y sentí una punzada de pena y culpa, Tanya no era una mala persona, no era la mejor y definitivamente muy molesta, pero no mala. Los nuestro simplemente había dejado de tener esa pasión y atracción del inició, pera a Tanya le costaba más admitirlo.

Salí de la clase dejando a una desolada Tanya plantada en el salón, me sentía como un imbécil dejándola en ese estado pero no quería que se creara falsas ilusiones.

Llegué a la cafetería y lo primero que vi fue a Jasper y Alice abrazados tiernamente en una pequeña esquina de la cafetería, se besaban y acariciaban como lo que eran una pareja de enamorados.

Por un momento sentí una punzada de celos, se que no debía estar celos de la felicidad de mi amigo, casi hermano, pero me gustaría que las cosas fueran más fáciles entre Bella y yo, poder abrazarla y besarla como Jasper hacía con Alice, pero estaba seguro de que lo lograría, no sería tan fácil como fue con Jasper, pero definitivamente lo lograría.

A esta hora del día me había dado cuenta de que Bella no había venido a la escuela, por lo que no me esforcé en buscarla, de todas formas, ya para qué.

Mientras buscaba un sitio para sentarme ya que no quería formar un mal trío, pude ver a Bella, sentada en una mesa lejana rodeada de chicos.

De todos los que conocía pude identificar, a Jared, Paul y Embry, un grupo de conocidos que de vez en cuando saludábamos por los pasillos. Sin más Bella se acercó peligrosamente a uno de los chicos y le planto un pequeño, pero significante beso en la mejilla.

Si con ese beso Bella quería acabar con todas mis esperanzas y hacer añicos mis sueños, lo había conseguido, qué había cambiado, es que acaso no había significado nada para ella el beso de ayer, que tiene ese imbecil que yo no tuviera, para que no me viera con los mismos ojos que lo ve a el.

Y poco a poco la tristeza dio paso a la ira, ira con ese estúpido que se había atrevido a besar a mi Bella, e ira conmigo mismo por ser tan iluso y haberme ilusionado.

-¡BELLA! –le grité fuertemente acercándome a ella y ganándome todas las miradas de la cafetería, inclusive la de ella, que me miraba con cara desafiante, pero con un ligero rastro de dolor y culpa.

* * *

**buenooo..aqui esta un nuevo cap de esta loka historia...esperamos lo disfruten y perdonen mis faltas ortograficas (patricia) pero de verdad estoy super agotada!**

**ya saben dejen un hermoso review, para cualquier, sugerencia, queja, o lo que sea!**

**grax a todas por sus alertas, rr y favoritos, nos encanta que les guste nuestra historia!**

**besos a todas, nos leemos pronto!**

**xao!**


	9. Conocernos Mejor

Bueno.. aquí estamos con otro cap de nuestra historia...se que tardamos una eternidad pero aquí esta! disfruten!

* * *

**Capitulo 8.**

_Y poco a poco la tristeza dio paso a la ira, ira con ese estúpido que se había atrevido a besar a mi Bella, e ira conmigo mismo por ser tan iluso y haberme ilusionado._

_-¡Bella! –le grité fuertemente acercándome a ella y ganándome todas las miradas de la cafetería, inclusive la de ella, que me miraba con cara desafiante, pero con un ligero rastro de dolor y culpa._

Me acerqué a ella con paso decidido, agarré su antebrazo ignorando sus quejas e insultos y la saqué de la cafetería a empujones hacia una de las aulas vacías

-¿Qué crees que haces? – me preguntó totalmente furiosa.

- ¿Qué crees que haces tu? – le pregunté yo de vuelta igual de colérico que ella – que hacías con ese tipo

De repente su semblante cambió de un estado completamente furioso, a una expresión de ingenuidad soberbia.

-me puedes decir quien te crees para venir a querer controlar mi vida – en su rostro se veía una mirada desafiante y totalmente airada –tu no significas nada para mi como para venir a controlar mi vida.

Sus palabras fueron como pedazos de frío cristal arremetiendo contra mi cuerpo, Bella tenía razón, entre ella y yo no pasaba nada, absolutamente nada, ese beso y la promesa no habían significado nada para ella. Por alguna razón el aire abandonó repentinamente mis pulmones. Esto era complicado, y dolía.

Bella se había quedado mirándome, al parecer evaluando mis rostros y facciones, era una chica muy calculadora.

Suspiró. – Edward me gustas –antes de que yo dijera algo me acalló con su mano y siguió –en verdad me gustas, los chicos y yo solo hacíamos una apuesta, tu eres un chico dulce y de verdad me importas.

-Bella yo…- iba a disculparme por mi actitud totalmente inmadura pero ella me acalló

-Déjame continuar – me dijo con ojos suplicantes a lo que yo solo asentí- eres un chico muy dulce pero debemos ir más despacio, conocernos mejor, necesitamos tiempo para explorar nuestros verdaderos sentimientos.

La confesión de Bella me dejó sin palabras, no necesitaba tiempo, sabía claramente que ella era la chica con la que quería estar, pero si ella me pedía tiempo, con gusto se lo daría, eso y todo lo que ella quisiera.

-No hay problema Bella. Tomemos todo el tiempo que quieras

Bella me respondió con una sonrisa y acercó lentamente sus labios, acercándolos a los míos en un inocente beso.

-Volvamos a clase – me dijo, volviendo juntos a la cafetería.

**Alice POV.**

Vi como mi prima era sacada por los fuertes brazos de Edward de la cafetería y ambos desaparecer lejos de nosotros, empecé a preocuparme por que ya habían pasado varios minutos y no teníamos señales de ellos, no quería que Bella cometiera ninguna estupidez de la que pudiera arrepentirse después

-¿Necesitas algo cariño?- me preguntó mi novio sentado a mi lado. Aún no me acostumbro a esa palabra "novio" ni a los apodos cariñosos con que me llamaba, pero ya habría tiempo para acostumbrarme.

Por lo que pude ver hace un rato, Edward se había puesto furioso por la compañía de Bella.

No me sorprende la actitud de mi prima, siempre le ha gustado tener muchos amigos, siempre decía que casi todas las chicas eran superficiales y traicioneras, además de que conmigo ya era suficiente.

Si Edward de verdad la quería, cosa que era más claro que el agua, tendría que aprender a convivir con esa parte de Bella.

Mi pobre prima no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo, solo espero que su corazón no salga tan destrozado en el proceso.

Giré mi rostro, ya que repentinamente sentí la ausencia de Jasper, quien extrañamente ya no estaba a mi lado, empecé a buscarlo con la mirada por los alrededores de la cafetería y después de unos minutos pude dar con el en uno de los rincones más apartados, y no estaba solo, estaba acompañado de la loca de María, ya que unas tardes atrás Jasper me había advertido que María era una molestia, se pegaba y seguía a mi novio como una pulga asquerosa.

Aproveché este momento, no esta de más divertirme un poco con la situación, así que con paso firme caminé lentamente hacia ellos.

-¡Jasper! – le grite y pude ver una mueca de sorpresa en su rostro.

_El show debe continuar_

**Jasper POV**

Estaba en la cafetería sentado al lado de Alice, que se encontraba un poco tensa, hacía ya pocos minutos Edward y Bella habían discutido y mi amigo había llevado a rastras a la prima de Alice, fuera de la cafetería.

Después de unos segundos, no había señales de Edward y Bella, le rostro de Alice se notaba aún más tenso y preocupado, le pregunté si necesitaba algo y esperando su respuesta mi celular empezó a vibrar, mostrando un nuevo mensaje.

_Te espero en la esquina oscura de la cafetería en 5m_

_María_

Borré el mensaje y suspiré de frustración, definitivamente esta chica no se cansaba, no bastaba con rechazarla una y otra vez, ella siempre venía por más.

_Mueve tu hermoso trasero si no quieres una escenita en medio de la cafetería_

_María_

Me levanté lentamente, ya que Alice se encontraba absorta en sus pensamientos y caminé hacia la dichosa esquina, si tenía suerte Alice no se daría cuenta de mi ausencia hasta después de haber arreglado este problema.

Cuando llegué a esa parte de la cafetería María se encontraba concentrada viéndose por un espejo, me aclaré la garganta y ella volteó la vista guardando su espejo y regalándome una de sus, como las llamaba ella sonrisas "coquetas"

-Habla rápido – sabía que estaba siendo rudo con ella, después de todo ella seguía siendo una dama y mi deber era tratarla como tal, pero todos sus jugueteos ya estaban acabando con mi poca paciencia – sabes que no tengo todo el tiempo, Alice me espera.

Y como ese era el desencadenante de todo a la mención de su nombre su rostro tomo un color rojo colérico, y su mirada cristalizada por las lágrimas.

-Dime Jasper – y yo suspire ahí venía de nuevo, siempre era lo mismo – que tiene ella que yo no tenga.

-Ya no es lo mismo María.

Había conocido a María, el año pasado, ella había llegado de Texas, junto con su padre y sus dos hermanas gemelas menores que ella.

Al principio le había costado trabajo adaptarse al ambiente, ser la chica nueva, y el clima de Forks no ayudaban para nada, siempre estaba sola, era una chica reservada y un poco tímida y esa parte de ella me cautivó.

Me hice su amigo, la ayudé en todo el proceso de adaptación, estaba totalmente prendado de esa linda chica, pero de pronto cambió, ya no era la misma, salía con gente desconocida, asistía a todas las fiestas de la cuidad, e incluso sus padres hablaron conmigo preocupados por su hija.

No era un santo, lo admito, había estado con mujeres antes, asistía a fiestas, me gustaba pasarla bien, y estar con amigos, pero también sabía que todo en exceso hace daño, trataba de controlarme y tomar las medidas adecuadas al salir, pero María estaba desbocada, ya no era la misma chica que yo había conocido.

Traté de ayudarla, de ser su amigo de nuevo, traté de recuperar a la vieja María que tanto había querido, pero simplemente no lo conseguí su actitud cada día me apartaba más de ella, fue doloroso verla convertirse en la mujer que ahora estaba frente a mi, pidiendo perdón, como siempre hacía

Yo en varias ocasiones había aceptado, la había perdonado, creyendo todas sus promesas de que cambiaría que volvería a ser la de antes, pero siempre era lo mismo, siempre volvíamos a donde estamos ahora.

Pero esta vez tenía a Alice, ella era realmente importante para mí, siento como cada día parte de mi mundo se desprende hacia ella, dominando mi razón.

Hace unos día había hablado con ella sobre esto, no le había contado todos los detalles, pero si lo básico, María no estaba bien y no quería que Alice sufriera por ningún motivo

Y como si mi surte no fuera de perros, la persona en quien más pensaba pero que en estos momentos no quería al lado, llegó.

-¡Jasper! – oí un grito detrás de mí, volteé y pude ver que Alice venía a mi con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas, me dolió verla así, pero más desconcertado me dejo su reacción, María y yo estábamos a distancias prudentes y nuestras expresiones dejaban claro a terceros que no era una charla amistosa

En ese momento llegaron Edward y Bella junto a nosotros, formando un pequeño círculo entre todos, ambos tenían una cara de confusión y desconcierto, la mía era igual de confusa, pero más por la reacción de Alice que por la situación en sí, Alice lloraba desconsoladamente, ahora abrazando a su prima y María tenía una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro.

-¿Por qué me has hecho esto Jasper?

-Alice yo…

-Vámonos Bella, no quiero seguir aquí – y dicho esto ambos salieron dejándome a mí totalmente confundido.

Volteé la vista, para encarar la razón de todos mis problemas, pero ya se había ido, escapado lo describiría mejor.

Volteé para ver a Edward, pero el también se había ido dejándome totalmente solo.

_¿Qué rayos había pasado?_

_

* * *

_

bueno espero que les haya gustado!

para las que no leen mi otra historia "My Only Hope" mi sister y yo (soy patricia) nos hemos puesto a la tarea de responder cada uno de sus rr! leemos todo lo que nos escriben y agradecemos de igual manera todos nuestros comentarios!

buenooo... empecemos:

_**Carmen Cullen-.i love fic: **_trataremos lo más posible de lograrlo, se que son caps cortitos, pero haremos el intento de alargarlo más!

**_karla cullen Hale: _**La cación del cap "Amigos y Emociones" se llama**_ Neutron Star Collision _**de **_Muse_**, es el sountrack de Eclipse y es una canción super buena totalmente recomendada, la otra canción del cap de Alice se llama _**all the lovers **_de_** kylie minogue**_ igualmente recomendada super buena! Bella cambió de apellido al apellido de su madre, para que Edward no pudiera reconocerla al llamarla por su nombre completo en su instituto! tomando precauciones jaja!

_**Emma Isabella De Cullen; paola; sophia18; Agus; yasmin-Cullen; DIANA; Eviita Culen; Angie Cullen Hale; Darky1995;**_ grax a todas por todos sus rr y su apoyo!

para todas las que preguntan por el plan de Bella, solo tenganme un pokito de paciencia, pronto todo caera por su propio peso!

grax a todas! nos leemos en el siguiente cap!

**_NOTA IMPORTANTE:_**

**_SE QUE ESTO ESTA FUERA DE LUGAR, Y QUE ES UN POCO INAPROPIADO PERO SOLO QUERÍA DESHAOGARME UN POKITO POR TODA ESTA SITUACIÓN..._**

no sé si algunas sabes pero nosotras somo de Rep. Dominicana, para las que no saben, somos una pequeña isla que comparte territorio con nuestro hermano vecino Haiti (si somos dos paises en una sola isla) y nosotros más que nadie somos los que vivimos más cerca todo lo que les pasa a ellos... después del terremoto del 12 de enero, está la epidemia del colera, que ha matado a cientos, además de eso para las que no están informadas en estos momentos por nuestra isla está pasando un huracán categoria 1, exactamente en el territorio haitiano, el agua del mar a entrado en la isla en un especie de Tsunami dejando a muchos sin hogar... la situación es muy fea y deprimetente, los haitianos en estos momentos estan viviendo en una situación infrahumana, peor que la de cualquier animale, es muy triste ver por todo lo que han pasado, creanme no es fácil, el cólera no ha entrado a nuestro país de milagro pero estamos seguros que pronto lo hará...

sin andar con más rodeos, solo le pedimos que si esté en sus manos ayudar aún en lo más minimo al pueblo haitiano, no duden en hacerlo...ellos en verdad necesitan ayuda.

me despido, no quiero que se sientan mal, ni nada por el estilo, como dije era algo que tenía guardado y nesecitaba deshaogarme un pokito, espero no haberlas molestado!

nos vemos en la siguiente actu. de esta o otra de mis historias!

besos, cuidense. Xao!


	10. Primera Base

**Hoolaaa a todas mi lindas lectoras! se que algunas, por no decir todas, tienen unas ganas grandes de matarme (risita nerviosa) pero aquí estoy (no calma su furia cierto?) buueeeenooo... aquí les traigo el cap, que mejor forma de disculparme que regalandoles un lindo capítulo! (bajaron un pokito las ganas?) jaja espero lo disfruten...**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**Bella POV**

salíamos de la cafetería con paso apresurado hacia el baño, después de llegar nos encerramos en el cubículo más apartado.

-Me podrías explicar querida prima, ¿qué acaba de ser eso?

-¿Qué? - me preguntó con tono de indiferencia - acaso no vas a admitir que la cara de Jasper era todo un dilema

No pude evitar sentir un poco de compasión por Jasper, su cara era todo una proesa y no podría notarse mas confuso ni aunque le buscara final al universo.

-¿ves?- sin notarlo una sonrisa, debo admitirlo un poco macabra, adornaba mi rostro.

-Nunca cambias Ali -y pronto acompañé sus risas - pero debemos regresar a las aulas recuerda que después tenemos gimnasia.

Nos encaminamos juntas hacia el salón de matemáticas, materia que compartiamos juntas, llegamos y nos sentamos en una de las mesas compartidas al fondo del salón.

Al final no presté mucha antención a la clase, me encontraba perdida repasando lo vivido en tan solo unos cuantos días, y no pude evitar que una punzada de dolor atravesara mi cuerpo, desde el primer momento que mi mirada cruzó con esos ojos verdes, todas as noches había soñado con nuestro primer beso, la primera cita e incluso nuestra boda, casa e hijos, bufé, _Dios que estúpida has sido Bella._

Mentiría si dijera que no había disfrutado sentir sus labios, la sencación de su firmes brazos a mi alrededor, incluso horas después sentía un hormigueo en mis labios, recuerdo de lo que había pasado.

pero aún ese hermoso momento había sido opacado por una sensación amarga, el recuerdo de todo lo que había ocurrido, de todo el pasado aún ocupaba un espacio importante en mi mente.

Sin darme cuenta me encontraba sola en el salón y al parecer retrasada para mi próxima clase. Recogí todas mis cosas y salí apresurada hacia el gimnasio, sabiendo que pasaría el resto del día con los comentarios burlases de mi prima por siempre tener la mente en las nubes.

**Alice POV**

Después de almuerzo la clase pasó sin grandes novedades, sin darnos cuenta la campana había sonado, indicando el cambio de hora, volteé para preguntarle la tarea a mi prima pero su vista estaba lejana, apuntando a un punto indefinido en la nada, siempre me divertía con las idas repentinas de mi prima, solía gastarle bromas como trozos de papel en su cabello o desaparecer repentinamente, como hoy me encontraba de muy buen humor, decidí simplemente dejarla tirada en el salón.

caminé hacia la salida y doble en la esquina hacia el gimnasio, con una pequeña sonrisa adornando mi cara, rememorando graciosos recuerdos, estaba adentrada en mis pensamientos, por lo que reaccioné tarde al sentir una fría mano sobre mi antebrazo, pero a pesar de la sorpresa, podía reconocer la sensación de esa piel.

Me arrastró hacia una de las habitaciones al final del pasillo, en un lugar apartado, luego de que entráramos cerro la puerta, poniéndole el pestillo.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? -pero por más que esperé no recibí respuesta de su parte

La poca luz del espacio me decía, que estábamos en el cuarto de limpieza, había escuchado que hacia acá venían algunas parejas a tener su pequeño tiempo a solas.

-¿Pero qué...-pero antes de que pudiera continuar estampó furiosamente sus labios sobre los mios, y que Dios me tire un rayo, la sensación era maravillosa, excitante y dulce a la misma vez

-¿Por qué tienes que poner las cosas tan difíciles pequeña? - me decía entre pausas, mientras el oxigeno llenaba de nuevo nuestros pulmones -¿Te gusta cielo?

-Oh...si-

No podía estar más perdida, sus besos me desorientaban, haciendo que olvidara hasta mi propio nombre, sus labios carnosos y fríos sobre los míos, moviendose de una manera casi animal.

-Jasper- logré susurrar, por más que me moría por estar aquí, sabia que si me retrasaba mi prima me atacaría con preguntas ya que yo había salido primero del salón.

Pero el hizo caso omniso a mi llamado, acallándome con otro de sus beso, sus manos empezaron un lento y delisioso recorrido por mi cuerpo, con movimientos seguros y firmes, acarició todo el contorno de mi cuello y cadera, bajando hacia mis nalgas dandole un ligero apretón, sin querer jadeé por la sorpresa.

Me llevó hacia una de las paredes, dejandome atrapada entre esta y él, sus manos seguían el recorrido por mi cuerpo, y con el movimiento anterior ahora nuestros cuerpos estaban más cerca del otro, por lo que sin problemas pude sentir el pequeño bulto en mi estómago, ¿De esta manera sería mi primera vez con Jasper? ¿En un cuerto de servicio?

Lentamente, nuestros cuerpos se fueron separando, al parecer sintiendo un poco mi rechazo, la mano de jasper pasó a mi barbilla, obligandome a mirarlo.

-Lo siento tanto fierecilla yo... - pero antes de que siguiera con su estupidez lo calle con otro beso

-No sientas lo que acaba de pasar, solo siente que no podamos continuar - y ante de que entendiera a lo que me estaba refiriendo le regalé una de mis sonrisas coquetas y sensuales que solían provocar a lo chicos del anterior instituto.

-Me vuelves loco fierecilla -posó sus labios sobre los mios una vez más pero esta vez de una manera más acompasada, estudiandonos u aprendiendo del otro. -¿Me perdonas?

No pude evitar soltar una sonora carcajada por sus ocurrencias - no seas tan tontito Jasper - y antes de que pudiera decir algo más salí del pequeño cuarto, apresurada por que ya me habíaretarasado

**Jasper POV**

Tardé unos minutos en reaccionar y darme cuenta de que me había quedado parado como un idiota en medio de la cafeteria, estaba retrasado para mi clase y lo peor de todo es que al parecer había hecho enojar a Alice, y sin dudas no me gustaba para nada la sencación.

Corrí hacie el salon de alemán, que era una de las materias extracurriculares que había escogido, pero aún con mi velocidad no puede evitar llegar con varios minutos de retraso ganandome la miradarepabrobatoria de mi profesor y una nota de retraso.

Después del pequeño inconveninete, nada digno de mencionar ocurrió en el resto de la hora, el profesor salió unos minutos antes de la hora, por un pequeño inconveniente que le surgió dejenadonos con algunos minutos libres.

Al tocar la campana para el final de la hora caminé por las pasillos esperando ver alguna señal de mi novia, cuando volteé una de las esquinas, pude dar con ella, caminaba en dirección hacia mi sin siquiera darse cuenta, tenía una preciosa sonrisa en su cara y caminaba con una elegancia sensualidad inimitables.

No pude evitar ver como algunos de los chicos que se encontraban en el pasillo voltaban a verla, comiendosela con su mirada, en ese momento me segué por la rabia, ella era mía, era mi novia, solo yo podía mirarla, solo yo podía tocarla. ese solo pensamiento consiguió encender en mi un deseo animal por ella, por sus labios sus caricias, su todo.

me acerqué a ella, logrando que no percibiera mi precencia, agarré su antebrazo y no dirigí hacia el pequeño cuartito oscuro al final del pasillo.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? - pero no le respondí.

-¿Pero qué...- pero antes de que pudiera terminar la besé, de manera furiosa y descontrolada, disfrutando de la nueva sensación, de esta delicia de mujer

-¿Por qué tienes que poner las cosas tan difíciles pequeña? -le dije entre besos -¿Te gusta cielo?

-Oh...si- logró susurrar con poca facilidad, matando las pocas neuronas cuerdas que me quedaban

-Jasper- susurró, pero no la esuché, la quería aquí, la quería toda, ahora.

Intnetó volver a llamarme pero la callé con otro de mis besos, llevé mis manos a su cuerpo deleitándome de la sensación de su piel por sobre la tela, escuché como jadeaba por el contacto.

la posición en la que estábamos me dejaba muy limitado, por lo que nos moví hacia una de las paredes, dejándola arrinconada, seguía besándola como un loco, todo mi cuerpo estaba en llamas y solo ella lograba esa reacción en mí

Pero entonces pude sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba, rechazando mis caricias y mis besos, entonces solo ahí pude reparar en mi error, había actuado como un jodido adolescente hormonal, me había dejado llevar, sin tomar en cuenta los sentimientos de Alice

Lentamente, nuestros cuerpos se fueron separando, puse mi mano en su barbilla, obligandola a mirarme, estaba más que arrrepentido por todo mi comportamiento.

No es así como quería que sucedieran las cosas, no es así como quiero que sucedan, quiero algo especial, algo que valga la pena recordar, como uno de los mejores momentos de nuestras vidas

-Lo siento tanto fierecilla yo... - hiba a disculparme, decirle que había actuado como el más grandes de los imbéciles, pero no me dejó terminar, me besó de la misma forma en la que yo la estaba besando solo segundos atrás

-No sientas lo que acaba de pasar, solo siente que no podamos continuar - bajé la vista hacia su rostro, asimilando lentamente el significado de sus palabras, ví como una sonrisa sensual adornaba su cara, _eres todo una fierecilla_

-Me vuelves loco fierecilla - y la volví a besar, pero esta vez deleitándome de toda su esencia - ¿Me perdonas?

Quería estar en completa paz con ella, no me gustaba la sensación de saber que mi pequeña sufría por mis idioteces. pero lo que menos me imaginé es que empezara a reírse de mí. ¿Pero qué?

- no seas tan tonto Jasper- me dijo saliendo hacia el gimnasio, dejandome completamente solo en el pequeño cuarto.

* * *

Jeje...bueeno hasta akí quedo el cap! esperamos les guste y buenoo. ya saben todo los demás! para las chikas que esperaban un bella-Edward...bueno el proximo cap será jaja...

Bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras, un bechote a todas ella esperamos les vaya gustando la historia (si se preguntan por qué uso el plural chequeen nuestro perfil :P)

_Gracias a todas por sus rr! (aunque seguramente se les ha olvidado lo que escribieron jaja :P)_

**_darky1995, Carmen Culle-.i love fic, julimuliluli De Cullen, tamara1986. eviita cullen, Rose Cullen Manson, sophia18, joli cullen, alice diiviina hale cullen, katiuska-swan, Nyleve Cullen, lesly jaienee._**

_Una última disculpa por hacerlas esperar tantos meses...no quiero dar muchas justificaciones (tendremos nuestras razones) agradecemos tambien a las personas que nos esperan y comprender! un super abrazo a todas ustedes chikas MUUUAAAHHH!_

P.D. "Luz son mis Ojos..." la dejaremos para mañana... y bueno "My Destiny" es trabajo de mi sister so...

_Y bueenoo.. eso es todo hasta la próxima actualización..._


	11. Emboscada

**Hola chicas, sé que muchas deben estar un poco sorprendidas por que seamos nosotras, y la verdad que no las culpo, tardar años en actualizar no emociona a nadie. **

**les pido disculpas de todo corazón, y les agradezco de verdad a todas que a pesar de todo están acá.**

**Bienvenidas a las nuevas lectoras, esperamos que les guste la historia, y ya saben aquí estamos! :D**

**Disfruten: **

* * *

**Alice POV**

Cuando llegué al gimnasio Bella ya estaba allá, organizando las cosas para la práctica de hoy, estaba un poco asustada, esperaba que no se diera cuenta de mi nerviosismo, el pequeño encuentro con Jasper me había dejado un poco en el aire, y no quería que después Bella me asaltara con sus preguntas.

-Llegas tarde – me recriminó

-si lo sé – le dije mientras arreglaba mi pelo – un par de chicas empezaron a preguntarme sobre nosotras y nuestro entrenamiento – intenté que mi excusa sonara lo más creíble posible.

-Bueno – dijo dando por terminado el tema – tenemos que empezar, los regionales ya vienen acercándose.

A lo lejos podía ver las miradas de los chicos, ellos no tomaban gimnasia con nosotras pero parece que hoy nos hicieron una pequeña visita, Jasper me miraba de manera cómplice mientras que el pobre Edward no apartaba los ojos de mi prima, _Que al menos se limpie la baba, pensé_.

Mientras practicábamos, no podía sacarme el encuentro que tuve que Jasper, no era para nada como me lo había descrito Bella, era un chico dulce y atento y aunque tenía poco conociéndolo sabía que se preocupaba por mí.

Pero entonces recordaba cuando mi prima se había mudado con mi mamá y conmigo, su mirada perdida y sus ojos apagados, había pasado mucho tiempo antes de que ella empezara a confiar en sí misma y se diera cuenta de lo hermosa que era, no podía creer que esos chicos fueran los causantes de todo el sufrimiento por el que mi prima había pasado.

-oye Alice – me llamó un poco alto Bella - ¿te parece bien entonces?

-Perdón, ¿Qué decías? – en verdad no había escuchado nada de lo que me había dicho.

-Me mandó una mirada molesta -te decía que debemos llamar a Rachel para coordinar los detalles de la ropa que usaremos.

Rachel era nuestra asesora de vestuario, era una mujer firme y una experta en el tema de la moda, era mi ejemplo a seguir, esperaba poder convertirme en una modista ejemplar como lo era ella.

-Tienes razón – le dije mientras nos dirigíamos a los vestidores – sería mejor comenzar desde ahora, va ser un poco difícil coordinar con ella ahora que no estamos en Arizona.

Estabamos en los vestidores, hablando sobre algunas ideas de la coreografía y el vestuario cuando nos vimos interceptadas por el grupo de las plásticas. _Genial, lo que nos faltaba._

Todo el grupo de porristas nos tenían acorraladas contra los vestidores, y claro, ni Tanya ni María podían faltar

-oigan ustedes – empezó a hablar la p** de Tanya – no me importa quienes sean ni de donde vengan, pero quiero que entiendan que las cosas aquí son diferentes y ningunas turistas van a venir a quitarnos a nuestros novios.

-¿Sus novios? - les dije echa ya una furia, _¿Pero quienes se creían este grupo de plásticas?_ – Por qué no se hacen un favor y se van con la poca dignidad que les queda, aunque con tan solo mirarte dudo mucho que conozcas esa palabra.

Vi como su cara se llenaba de furia y alzaba la mano para pegarme, pero antes de que el golpe me llegara Bella la agarro fuertemente y la acorraló a ella contra la pared.

-Escucha bien muñequita inflada de silicona, me importa muy poco quien seas, pero entiende esto bien, a mi tu no me dices lo que tengo o no que hacer, voy a andar con quien a mi me pegue la gana con o sin tu maldito consentimiento, ¿Entiendes?

Tanya estaba atónita, igual que todas en el vestidor, es más, incluso yo estaba sin palabras, solo pocas personas habían sacado ese mal genio en ella, aunque hay que decir que esta vez Tanya se lo había ganado.

Por unos minutos nadie dijo nada, algunas se habían marchado, dándose cuenta de que es mejor no tener a Bella como enemiga, mientras tanto Bella y Tanya mantenían una batalla de miradas, mi prima la miraba desafiante, mientras Tanya estaba un poco desconcertada, parecía en otro lugar, examinaba el rostro de Bella en busca de algo.

-Acaso tu…. –Empezó a decir, callándose de pronto y zafándose del agarre de mi prima –estás advertida Dwyer.

Luego de unos segundos, nos quedamos mi prima y yo solas de nuevo, nuestras caras eran todo un poema, no encontrábamos qué decir

-de acuerdo – le dije mientras hacia una pausa – eso estuvo raro.

-Ni que lo digas.

Luego de dejar todo listo, salimos del gimnasio y como no, mi flamante novio se encontraba en la puerta esperándome, junto a él estaba Edward, que parecía un poco nervioso con su cara de pocos amigos.

-Bella necesito hablar contigo –le dijo desde que llegamos a donde estaban.

-Ujum – se limitó a responderle ella.

**Edward POV.**

Jasper y yo nos encontrábamos en el gimnasio, habíamos decidido saltarnos la última clase para venir a ver a las chicas practicar, hace días habíamos escuchado a los del equipo de voleyball comentar que eran muy buenas, sentía curiosidad por ver los movimientos de mi Bella.

_Baja un poco tu intensidad Romeo, si ahora es que está empezando a no despreciarte _

Mi conciencia tenía razón, por más que me acercara a ella y le dejara claro mis sentimientos, sentía que había una barrera entre los dos, que me impedía estar con ella completamente. Pero es que no entendía que me estaba sucediendo, no podía dejar de pensar en ella a todas horas, a cada parte que iba todo me recordaba a ella. _Oh Dios me estoy volviendo loco._

Estaba absorto en mis pensamientos, cuando sentí que una pequeña mano me halaba hacia un rincón.

-¿Qué pretendes? –Esa voz, no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora de lo molesta que podía ser esta mujer – al principio pensé que era solo para darme celos, pero ahora está empezando a molestarme cariño, debes parar ya.

- No puedo creer que esto me esté pasando –debía usar toda mi fuerza de autocontrol, para no empezar a soltarle insultos a esta mujer -no sé cómo puedo hacer para que entiendas que solo estás logrando fastidiarme.

-Pero mi amor – vi como intentaba abrazarme, pero me alejé de inmediato.

-Mi amor nada Tanya, lo tuyo y mío fue solo sexo, nada más, por qué te cuesta tanto entenderlo.

Su rostro se descompuso por unos segundos, para luego adoptar una máscara fría.

-Entiende que si no eres mío, no serás de nadie más – empezaba a alejarse lentamente – no serás feliz Edward Cullen, nunca lo serás.

Sus palabras lograron intimidarme por un momento, estaba preocupado de que la loca de Tanya intentará dañar a Bella. _Sobre mi cadáver._

Luego de que la clase se acabara Jasper y yo nos quedamos en la puerta del gimnasio esperando por ellas, estaba decidido, tenía que hablar con Bella, no quería estar separado de ella ni un minuto más y más ahora con las amenzas de Tanya.

Vi como lentamente se acercaban a nosotros, mi dulce Bella tenía la mirada perdida hacia un punto de la nada, estaba un poco preocupado, ¿Acaso le habían hecho algo?

Antes de que ella dijera algo yo tomé el primer paso –Bella necesito hablar contigo.

-Ujum – fue lo único que me respondió.

Nos quedamos un tiempo, no sé segundos o minutos, solamente mirándonos a la cara, cuando volteé Jasper y Alice habían desaparecido. _Bien Cullen, tienes el camino libre, has la movida._

-me estaba preguntando – empecé a decirle mientras no dirigíamos al estacionamiento – ya que… ya sabes…hay una feria en el pueblo…si querías salir conmigo este fin de semana.

_Genial Cullen, lo más seguro es que crea que tienes algún retraso mental, aplausos por favor para el Casanova. _

Cuando me fijé en Bella, vi que tenía una mirada burlona y sus ojos tenían un brillo especial. _Eres tan hermosa mi Bella. _

_-¿A_caso es una cita Cullen?

¿Lo era? La respuesta vino a mis labios sin pensarlo dos veces – por supuesto que sí.

-Entonces – me dijo mientras pasaba un dedo por mi pecho. _Oh no Bella no hagas eso, me vuelves loco –_Digamos que tenemos una cita.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí el cap de hoy, esperamos le haya gustado, trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible. **

**Hasta ahora esta es la historia en la que me concentraré más, trataré de adelantar lo más posible para seguir con las demás y así tener un poco de control. **

**Ya saben, cualquier pregunta, reclamo, y comentario aquí estoy. me he preparado mentalmente xS**

**Un beso a todas :D**


End file.
